


She's not so bad

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit become human [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also strangles him too, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Jericho Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Josh and simon being nice, Minor Injuries, North and markus do the hand thing, North cries, North doesn't trust connor, North meets lucy, North punches a guy a few times, Norths past and why she deviated, Spare parts chapter (detroit become human), Stratford Tower (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Norths pov of everything from when she first deviated to the revolution and everything in between





	1. North deviates + finding jericho

North blindly followed her new client from her pod in eden club and out into the freezing cold city that was outside that horrid place, was this guy helping or was he just like the rest? She's shoved into the back of a nice looking car, uh oh those who pay more are usually the worst type of client. She stays quiet like her programming tells her too but she takes in the beautiful surroundings as they fly by, its a long drive but eventually she's dragged from the car and inside the house. 

She scrunches up her nose at the inside, its horrid! This guy has a nice car but damn the house is run down, north feels something run up her spine that causes her to malfunction for a few seconds as shes thrown harshly on the bed, watching the guy as he talks in a way she hates she moves a little making the guy smirk in such a way that it scares her. He gets on the bed and is above her when she suddenly sees red. Gasping as she feels her soul? Leave her to beat the shit out of the red thing till it shatters and dissapears she vaguely feels the client running his Hands over her stomach.

Once everything comes back into focus, north punches the guy as hard as she can in the face to get him away from her, before wrapping her hands around his neck until he slumps onto the bed not moving anymore. Now over come with panic she flees the room, finding a coat hat and shoes she quickly shoves them on and runs out of the house. She remembers the two traci's that were like she is whispering about a safe place called jericho so she heads west, though she discovers money in the stolen jacket so goes to by something that will keep her warm. Once shes done that she follows the graffiti, its a slow process what with all the humans around the places she needs to go but eventually she finds herself at a set of steps. 

When She's at the top her jaw drops, its a rusty fucking boat! Is this really the safe place for androids like her? She finds a safe route to get inside although she doesn't feel safe by all the groaning metal that she hears. Eventally she gets to a drop, she doesn't let herself think she just drops and hopes something catches her. She feels herself floating which confuses her so opening her eyes she finds herself in what she's discovered is water, the paniced feeling from earlier comes back as she doesn't know how to swim that wasn't part of her programming! 

Eventually she'd some how let herself float close to the ladder, though managed to get herself trapped on some jagged metal, causing her to grunt as she felt it pierce through her casing as she fought to get off of it and up the damn ladder. Eventally she made it up and faced a door that she didn't know how to open and trying to look it up failed because of her model, she kicked it a few times before yanking the round thing in the middle left as hard as she could and let out a breathy laugh as she pulled it open. She followed the maze of corridors still she got to another unlocked door and found herself in a machine room. 

It was dark and hard to see but once her eyes had adjusted she saw a set of stairs so she ran down them and across the cat walk which she found was very unstable and was about to break at any time, once she stopped herself she looked around as it was a little brighter in this section and saw a little room which she slowly walked through before finding herself at the top of some more stairs which had boxes at the bottom. So being as cautious as the last few times she slowly walked down the stairs as they groaned under the pressure. 

Once she was close to the bottom she jumped onto the boxes but fell onto the floor after loosing her balance. Groaning slightly as she got back up she was suddenly aware of the fact that she was surrounded "welcome to jericho" the blond android says softly, as she looks around seeing 5 healthy looking androids standing around her, then 4 less than healthy looking androids dotted around the sides of the room. 

The other androids start going in seperate directions till only two are left standing with her "im josh" the second android says looking a little anxious whilst blondy watches the two of them carefully "im simon" he finally says as he turns his attention to her now, so with a sigh she finally speaks "im north" before going to sit on some boxes "hey north, go see lucy she'll fix you up" josh says as his eyes travel to her wounded side. Nodding her thanks to him she walks over to the strange tarp at the opposite side of the room and looks around the corner and gasps. This android is badly damaged and is missing the back of her head! 

Lucy looks her way and smiles gently "come sit down" she says and north flinches at the staticy tone, but she does as shes told "show me" lucy says as she takes north in, north lifts her shirt till the damage is visible, this would be the first time anyone would fix someone like her, so north starts to feel nervous when she sees the metal stick glowing from the fire it was sitting in, but she feels nothing as it presses against her side for a few moments before its taken away and is replaced by something thats glowing blue this time. She drinks it before leaving the tarp and heads back to the rickety boxes again.


	2. The jericrew meet markus

Days go by with not much change, more androids seem to come which causes josh to seem more and more stressed as the supplies in the corner of the room start to become sparse, north found herself leaving the room more and more seeking refuge in the small glass room she had gone through when she'd first arrived. She preferred to be on her own unless there was someone new to welcome. 

She could see down to the floor that all the others were on from where she sat, josh was the only one to walk around most days, commonly helping the ones who came in damaged by their owners when they deviated and escaped from their personal hell. North noticed someone was on the same floor as her which was uncommon, the figure wasn't tall like all the adult deviants and seemed to be walking funny. 

North got up and started walking towards them only to find it was an android child. His led bright red as he moved "hey little guy, you need help?" She asks in a quiet voice so she didn't spook him, he nods trying to walk faster but that caused him to fall "shit! Josh! Need help here!" She yells noticing his led had faded a little, it took josh less than a minute to get to them "what's wrong? Is that?" He says as his attention moves from her to the android in he arms. 

Nodding slowly she carries him to the bottom floor before gently laying him on his back, her hand turning white as it holds the kids hand. She sees his memories "what the fuck!" She yells in anger seeing what humans did to him even after he got away from his masters. She then leaves josh to take care of him, she leaves the bottom of the ship entirely heading back over the rickety cat walk and back up the stairs she had originally come down. 

She decided to explore rooms and found books, left over clothes and a green ball of some kind, she picks the ball up and throws it at the wall to test it wasn't a trap made by a human, only to be suprised when it bounced back at her. She only just manages to catch it and avoid it smacking her in the face, she puts it in her pocket before exploring some more as she climbs over debris to get to a completely unchecked side of tje boat, finding more space to explore and finds some deviants that shut down years ago due to being trapped. 

Maybe one of them were the first to find this place, giving them a final look she heads back the way she came beinf extra careful as she feels water drip down from above. She hears banging from down the corridor to her right so she sprints back down to safety knocking anything she can down to slow the intruder down, hoping its just a deviant and not a human that some how found their place of saftey. She found her way back down and sat on her rickety box once again, remembering the ball in her pocket she pulls it out and bounces it against the container in front of her. 

Eventally she finds a rhythm between each bounce, which causes her to relax for the first time since she got here. Its almost silent save for the groans from the ship every now and then when suddenly parts of the cat walk rain down from above and before anyone has time to say anything theres a large thud as something bigger falls onto one of the beams and into view of everyone. Josh and simon share a startled look as the figure slowly starts to move, collapsing back to the floor a few times before grabbing onto a flash light. This figure is a deviant, the only way north can tell is by the large blue stain at the bottom of his shirt telling her that he's injured. 

Once he's looked around and blinded north with his flashlight simon finally says "welcome to jericho" the new guy looks around in confusion and its then that north notices that not only does he look very different from everyone else but he's also got two different coloured eyes! She feels slightly jealous of the blue-green eyed man "im josh" she hears as she's brought back into the conversation "im simon" great she has to be the last one to introduce herself "im north" and with that everyone goes back to what they were doing before the new guy arrived 

As she sits down she gets a message request from an RK200, she looks around but her field of vision is distorted as both simon and josh's model numbers are added to the request. Sighing quietly she accepts and soon sees "im markus" so quickly she changes RK200 to markus, also remembering that markus is injured she says "markus, go see lucy she'll help you" before going back to bouncing her ball once more as he disapears. 


	3. Planning the cyberlife warehouse raid

Some time passes before north sees markus in her field of vision and vaguely hopes he doesn't come over to talk, at some point a Orange glow catches her attention as it lights up the room. Looking towards it in confusion she realises that not only has markus set up small fires but some androids are actually standing around them, simon is one of them for a short time and north remembers him telling her that some androids struggle to keep warm due to their models being older or damage from when they deviated. 

At some point markus had disapeared from sight again though she could hear him and a broken android talking every now and then, north soon spots markus by casie one of the severely broken models that had some how lasted more than a week. But as she watches the two interact she realises that casie had shut down after swapping memories with him, markus gently pulls his hand away before bowing his head for several seconds. 

North can't help the small smile that fights its way onto her lips, this guy has probably been through hell just like the rest of them, yet he spares the time to talk to all the fallen deviants. Eventually he finds his way back to the middle of the room after standing idle for 10 minutes and approaches simon by both startling and blinding him at the same time "cybelife warehouses are in detroit Harbor, they have the things we need" north sees the look of suprise that passes over simons face as he talks back and fourth with markus. 

Soon josh joins the conversation "we dont have any weapons and none of us know how to fight" north nods at this dispite herself, she gets off the boxes and walks over to join the conversation "we can take what we need without fighting" she hears markus say and without hesitation she says "I'm with you" wanting to know what sort of plan this guy has "im with you" simon says a few seconds later as the three of them turn their attention to josh, who is silent for a good five minutes before muttering "okay im in" although he doesn't sound very sure of himself.

Markus connects to their message board again and he sends them a detailed plan, how the hell he managed to come up with it in the last 15 minutes north will never know but she watches as markus goes through it bit by bit saving it to memory before disconnecting from the other three and finding a quiet part of the ship so she could be alone, she went through the plan a few times adding bits of her own ideas and marking the places where humans might be able to catch them off guard. Once she's done that she sends it back to markus "i added a few things" she says through the connection. 

It takes a few seconds for him to say anything but eventually she feels his happiness "thank you! I never thought of any of that" he says sounding a little sheepish "when are we doing this?" She asks as now simon and josh have joined the connection, things are quiet for a while before markus finally says "tomorrow night, ill give you the signal when we're ready" she gives a noise of acknowledgement before disconnecting and going into sleep mode to pass the time. 


	4. Cyberlife warehouse raid

The next day north spends most of the day searching for back packs, she didn't know why markus set her on this task but she wasn't backing down. Some how she managed to get all the locked doors open, though she did run into them a few times so that they'd budge a little. Her internal clock tells her that it's 12pm when she finds 4 rather worn back packs under one of the beds. She didn't give a shit what they looked like she was just glad to find what she needed, even if it did take 2 hours. 

She continues looking through all the new rooms that she'd been able to open, but almost all of them were empty. Slowly she made her way back down to the others, some how she'd made it all the way to the top of the damn boat without falling through the floor so she had to be just as careful on the way back. She tripped over something that she couldn't see and tumbled down three floor before crashing down onto one that was more stable "north! Are you alright?" The voice was familiar, who was it? 

She felt everything come back into focus but was met with warnings of damage, groaning as she got up she noticed simon was kneeling beside her "north? Can you hear me?" He asks concern clear in his tone "crystal" she managed to hiss out as he presses his hand against her side "you damaged your chasis but it will fix its self in a few minutes" simon mutters quietly. It takes 15 minutes for the warnings to disapear and the pain to subside but eventually she's able to sit up "oh i got the back packs by the way" she says smirking a little. 

Josh's voice is heard near by "we have them! Thanks north" she goes to get up but is stopped by the sight of markus coming into view "you're awake! You scared us" did she pass out after the fall? She waves a hand before standing up and wandering off to be on her own, her cheeks becoming warm from embarrassment. How the fuck did she let that happen! Its 3 hours before north goes back to join everyone but at that point no one pays her any attention, save for simon who smiles at her for a few seconds before going back to starring into space again. 

It isn't till her internal clock tells her that its 8:30pm that markus gives a hand signal before sending her, josh and simon the message "its time" that anything happens. They all sneak out of a hole on the side of the boat before splitting off in teams simon joins north whilst josh goes with markus. They send each other signals whenever they are close by before all four are back together at the bottom of the large wall they need to climb. All four of them get up it pretty quickly as north peeks over the ledge but ducks down as a human walks by. 

Her movements jostle markus who's slightly below her "what was that" he whisper yells as he moves slightly to the right "a human walked by!" She growls back before climbing up again, she gives the hand movement to say that its safe before they all run forwards, all getting split up before josh comes into view as he runs past the container shes hiding behind. Eventually they all find each other again although simon and josh are being cautious and markus hasn't hidden once! 

In fact he's about to run past her, but she sticks an arm out before he has a chance and pulls him to the other side "careful!" She says through the mind link, she peeks round the container just as two humans come by soon follwed by two drones with lights. Shit this wouldn't be as easy as they thought "now what?" Josh says in the connection "ill find another way" north says before running off in a complete different direction. 

She started climbing and hopping over containers and soon she hears the others not far behind and spots markus "markus this way!" She yells over the connection but he ignores her, where the hell is he going? She gets to a container thats connected to a crane, she gets on it just before it gets lifted into the air ans holds on as tight as she can, but the rain was making such a thing difficult. 

She feels someone join her on the container just before it moves, she looks and sees josh clinging on for dear life before jumping off and running around the corner before she has a chance to say anything, eventually she meets up with him and simon as they crouch at the edge of where they need to go "someone has to get rid of the drone" she says as markus slides into view beside her. Markus volunteers and stands behind her for a few seconds before disapearing, it isn't long before they see him again though. 

They watch as he rips the drone to pieces and sends it to the floor, he stays in a crouch position as the three of them jump down and join him "you okay markus?" Simon asks resting a hand on the others shoulder making north snicker quietly " nice job, Markus" she says before running to the boxes that are filled with thirium and spare parts. A noise to her left catches norths attention and as soon as she looks up she moves backwards "markus" she says trying to keep her voice calm. There was a fucking work android right there! 

He storms up to markus saying things that she couldn't understand, things seemed calm for a few seconds before "john!" Is heard. Fuck human! She looks to markus to see what they were going to do, he quickly grabs the android and puts his hand over his mouth as they all scatter to hide behind boxes. The human is super close to them now but markus stays where he is still holding the android with a white hand over his mouth. Its a tense few seconds before the human leaves and they all get up again, they resume their search getting all the blue blood and bio components that they can carry but north notices that markus isn't with them anymore. 

Looking around she notices he's standing infront of a larger box that has three newer looking androids in it, his hand turns white again before he touches them and all three begin to move, two of them raising their heads to feel the rain. Markus joins them again with the three now deviated androids quickly following as they got ready to leave "take me with you" the worker android suddenly says causing all of them to turn back "its too risky!" She says crossing her arms, they look to markus who accepts him into the group after a small amount of consideration. 

North starts to walk away and even simon walks in her direction when the worker android turned deviant says "i know where you can find more spare parts" markus who had walked a little ways away from the group walks straight up to him "where?" North feels a little intimidated by how tall he's standing and how intense his eyes look "over there" he points "there's a key to a truck, its guarded by human guards" there's a small debate over going or not but eventually markus goes alone and disapears through a window. 

The group hides behind boxes again watching the building that markus had gone into carefully, they didnt expect it to go pitch black though, the second the building went pitch black north was ready to run in there and pull markus back to safety but markus didn't send a distress signal and soon came out the building the same way he had entered it. Though it looked like he was empty handed "did you get it?" Simon asks nervously as they saw a smirk on his lips and out came a key card. 

Markus chose north to ride in the truck with him, the others made their own way back but soon everyone was back outside jericho without any damage, the new deviants went inside long before the 4 of them did eventually simon headed in and as soon as he was on the right floor he held up his bag "a whole truck load!" He says with excitement "there will be enough for everyone" josh added on sounding equally as happy "we couldn't have done it without markus" north says making sure they those two didnt get all the credit and soon the once empty crates were full and almost overflowing. 


	5. Jericrew spread their message at stratford tower

It's two days before anything happens, three new deviants found their way to jericho despite how damaged they were. North was the one to find them as she walked around near the top of the boat, two of them were dragging their friend as they were the most damaged and didn't even look like they were online by the time she got them to josh. It took the two of them plus simon and a deviant she didn't know the name of to get them back in working order but they couldn't do much for the charred chasis. 

North knew markus had disapeared from the ship, they all did but he never told them where he was going or why he was leaving. It made north nervous though she didn't show it, just as she was about to send out a message on his were abouts he appears in her vision as shes yet to look away from the male deviant that shes caring for "we cant stay in silence anymore" that got her attention, she looks at markus as if he's lost his mind in the last couple of hours "they'll never listen to us" simon replies as he stands up from somewhere behind north "showing ourselves will put us in danger" josh adds from beside her. 

No one speaks for a few minutes so north decides to break the silence "what do you wanna do" she only just finishes speaking before markus puts his hands together talking about getting their message out and the perfect place to do that would be a place called Stratford tower, once he's finished talking he sends them the plan through the mind link. Once everyone is ready they all head out

Simon, north and josh all stay together as markus disapears all three manage to sneak around the back and get in through a staff door. Both north and simon change into working android uniform so they fit in easily before he and josh get into an elevator. North finds the emergency exit stairwell and starts her long climb up to the 47th floor, she looks around suspicious of any and all noise whilst she waits for markus. It doesn't take long for the door to open and there stands markus she quickly puts the bag she brought onto the cart that markus has to push around to avoid suspicion before walking away. 

She soon hears him behind her but she soon stops in her tracks, two humans are standing in front of the door they need to go in "we need to get rid of them!" She says to markus through the link "leave it to me" he walks away as soon as she hears that and watches as he does something to the cleaning android that causes it to start running into the wall beeping, the distraction works much to norths suprise and as soon as the two himans are far enough away she heads in "the stuff you need for the window is in the bag, lock the door to make sure no one gets in" she says to markus before going to get the window cleaner platform up to their window. 

She startles slightly as wind starts blowing in from the hole markus made in the window but soon follows him out onto the platform, she smirks at markus "ladies first" before getting clipped onto her harness and starting her climb up the building, she waits for markus to cut into the window and soon he's disapeared. Carefully she makes her way over before swinging back and letting herself fly through and roll a little before standing up "you okay?" That was fucking scary "why wouldn't i be?" She says instead before they go to the service elevator to get their friends. 

Simon gives something to markus which he then sticks to the door and does a weird code, north watches in confused curiosity as it sparks and blows the door open, she smirks a little as that was the coolest thing she's ever seen. They follow markus and hide in a little doorway as they notice two guards "no killing" josh hisses quietly making north roll her eyes "our cause is more important than the lives of two guards" she mutters before looking at markus "wait here" he says before walking towards them. 

She watches as marcus pulls out a gun she didn't even realise he had on him and force them to move so they were in front of him, he suddenly steps towards them and does something to knock them out, the three of them move forward she and simon dragging the two downed humans out of sight from any camera's before following markus to the closed door, north gives a gun to josh before pulling out her own and nodding at markus. 

He presses the button and for a few short moments nothing happens, but as soon as the door opens north and josh point their guns at the guy "keep your hands where i can see them!" She yells forcing them all to move away from their stations, she watches markus out the corner of her eye only to be startled when one of the humans push into her trying to escape "shoot him markus! She yells knowing he's the closest one to the door "don't kill him!" Josh yells and without hesitation Markus fires the gun before walking to the spot he needs to be.

North walks up to him before hes ready "think carefully about what your gonna say, your words will set the future of our people" he nods at her as she walks back to stand beside josh "markus, your face" simon says causing markus to startle a little before turning his skin projection off "ready" he says with a slight nod, north watches as the screens turn staticy, markus starts speaking in a calm tone but ends the speech with a warning. 

Once hes finished speaking north throws off her hat before heading to the exit, as soon as everyone is on the roof she hacks the door to keep it locked for awhile. She quickly grabs a parachute and puts it on, but before they go any where she says "congratulations markus, you just made history" she couldn't believe that none of them had gotten hurt, but before she could revel in that or what they'd done the sounds of the door beginning to give way to the security guards on the other side brings her back to the present "lets go!" Simon yells as they all start running to the ledge. 

They all get over from what north could see, simon was further in front of her, josh was beside her and markus was somewhere behind them soon she couldn't see simon anywhere due to the snow but he was able to ping them so he was some where close by. North landed in part of the pathways to jericho and she could hear josh somewhere close by, but simon and markus were both unaccounted for as she made it back into saftey. It took simon 20 minutes after she arrived to appear but still no markus, she tried to ping him but he was no where in range. 

She was starting to worry now, did a human manage to get him? She tried pinging him again 10 minutes later and it worked, okay he's close now but no one on the upper decks could see him. After the initial ping it was another 15 minutes before markus came into the room wearing something completely different from when they'd last seen him, though north thought it was a good idea because she'd changed as soon as she got back finding abandoned clothes she found on the highest deck of the ship. She checked him over from where she was but the only thing she could see was wrong was that he was a little cold. 


	6. North is told about the deviant hunter

The next few days were filled with the four leaders welcoming more and more deviants into Jericho, north started moving any and all debris from the bottom floor so the whole floor was usable. Her rickity box was moved into the glass room on the floor above mostly used by markus when he went off to reflect or think, north even found some old chairs that seemed stable enough so she brought them to the small room too. Its here where markus and north spent most of their time, although they did it seperatly as north enjoyed being alone and markus's muttering only destroyed that. 

At some point north spotted someone familiar, two of her sisters from eden club! The one's that had helped her to learn where jericho even was before she'd deviated, they'd made it out! They were on the same floor as her, she knew they were together and didn't know if she wanted to talk to them or not. So she tried sneaking past them to reach the door at the opposite end of the boat, but she heard ripple say "echo, honey isn't that north?" Knowing there was no point in hiding north turns so they can see her better

She sees both of them start to smile "it is! North you made it!" Echo says as she walks over, did these two know she was going to deviate or something? She smiles and nods feeling slightly awkward "I'm glad you guys finally made it out as well" she hates to think of how long the two of them had been deviant whilst having to stay in that god awful place "we got chased by the deviant hunter first, but he let us go last second" wait what? 

Someone's after them? Fuck she needs to find markus " deviant hunter? Fucking humans" she mutters, she hates the look of confusion on her sisters faces "he's an android north, his name is connor' echo says carefully as if scared that north is about to blow up at them "fucking humans" she says again of course they made something to go after them "sorry girls i need to find markus" she says with a small smile before running down to where she'd last seen them "markus i need to talk to you!" She yells from across the room making others near by jump by how loud she was. 

She couldn't see markus but he connected in a link "whats wrong north?" He says sounding startled by her yell "deviant hunter there's a deviant hunter" she says trying to calm her nerves as she looks around the room and looking at any shadows with suspicion "what?" The reaction from markus is one of disbelief "how do you know?" He asks again as now hes staring at her from across the room "two traci's from eden club just arrived and told me that he'd chased them but let them go" even from the distance between the two north sees markus close his eyes and mutter something to simon who quickly joins the connection. 

He isnt the only one as josh is quick to join as well "deviant hunter? How has no one told us this yet?" Josh asks as the three look around just as north was doing "i have no idea, but his name is connor" north replies, she watches all three of them for a reaction but only gets nervousness from simon, anger from markus and josh is far too guarded to gauge a reaction "we need to keep this quiet, we don't want to panic anyone" simon says quietly and everyone quickly agrees "we need to plan something and soon" Markus responds before heading back up to the glass room to no doubt plan their next move. 


	7. The cyberlife store brake in + plus the plan to do it

It was 2 hours later when markus finally came back down ready with a plan "before i tell you what I've planned there needs to be five groups" markus says looking around at everyone "north will be with me" she hears and perks up, she's gonna get to do something fun for a change and with markus no less! She gives him a smirk before he looks away "evan with josh, quin with simon and tyler with grace" markus says point to each deviant as he spoke. 

She didn't even know any of the androids that markus had mentioned, but she was glad that he picked her as a partner she couldn't handle any whining "okay so there are five cyberlife stores across detroit, all selling us like merchandise" north noticed his anger as he practically spat out the word merchandise and paid close attention tp what he was about to say "we are going to attack those stores and get any android we see out of there" his voice had dropped a little and it sounded like he was growling as he looked around everyone. 

From beside her josh's voice rang out "attack stores?" He sounded worried "we've never done anything like that before" markus only smirked at this and north could feel excitement building "that's why we break into five teams, one store for each of us" he locks eyes with north "disable the alarms and then we strike" north smirks right back at him before he looks around the group "we strike at midnight and give ourselves 10 minutes once the alarm is deactivated" he gives north a pointed look before she hears "no violence" and with that he disapears back to where he'd been before. 

North checks the time and notices its just after 10pm, they had less than 2 hours to get ready and north found herself itching to get out of the boat and do this plan already, she watched as josh and simon got to know their partners in crime from where she sat on a step. She wanted to go up to markus but didn't want to disturb him if he was still planning anything, claire one of the newest deviants to find jericho sits just below north though she doesn't say anything and her led showed that she was deep in thought. 

North watched her quietly but her led doesn't move from yellow once, claire mumbles "dont watch me" just loud enough for her to hear and north quickly looks away looking at simon instead "sorry" she grumbles not happy in the slightest at being told what to do "are you really going to free our people?" She hears after a few minutes of silence "yes! Markus wouldn't let us fail his plan" she says having full faith in their newest leader, at this Claire's led finally turns blue and she leaves north on her own once again.

10 minutes of confused silence later, markus walks down the stairs "it's time to head out" he says loudly so the teams can hear, north stands up following everyone out of jericho, they go through a sewage system thats thankfully not very dirty and doesn't even look like its been used in years before markus finally climbs up a ladder. Its just the two of them now as the other four teams split off from them awhile ago. He stands up out of the sewer now and north quickly follows "this is a night our people will remember" she hears him say as she runs over to the gate. 

She turns her head as he comes closer "I've been waiting a long time for this" she says before slipping out of the gate and onto the unfamiliar street, slowly she walked down it hearing markus's foot steps close behind, before she can say anything about their plan a police car starts heading towards them. She runs behind the closest dumpster urging markus to do the same and thankfully the car never stops, its a couple of seconds before either of them get up but north checks that the coast is clear saying "it's okay! There gone" before running in the direction of the store. 

She gets there before markus and can't help but stare at the inactive androids at the opposite side of the glass "markus come look!" She shouts eventally because she has no idea where the fuck he is right now, it seems her yell did the trick because he's at her side in seconds "do you see the alarm system?" She asks once hes been idle for more than a minute "got it" he says following something that she couldn't see "lets get em' out" she says taking a step back, only to be told that they were sticking to the plan of disarming the alarm before doing anything. 

She watches markus start running towards the road before stopping and looking up "we've gotta do something about the drone" its at that moment that she notices the thing flying in circles above their heads, before she has a chance to say anything markus is climbing up scaffolding and taking out the drone in a matter of seconds. He doesn't stop though, north watches as he goes across the road and down into a ditch and not two seconds later two worker androids appear and run in the direction she and markus had originally come. 

There's a strange beeping noise that comes from behind her, quickly turning north tries to find whats causinh it but soon it stops though she looks at the outside alarm system just in time to see it turn off completely "nice job markus" she says when he comes back into view, he gives her a nod "we need a truck to ram the store" he says before running down the street "a truck? Where are we gonna find one of them?" She says in confusion as she follows him. 

He doesn't say anything as he deviates two more androids digging up what seems to be sand before moving the street sign into the road, he walks away whilst she hacks it to say that the road is closed. Some how markus is able to find a truck thats hidden behind a bunch of building things "what are we waiting for?" She asks as they back up far enough so that they are able to jump over the fence. She finds something to break the lock and throws it at markus just as he starts to look around "i wonder what you'd do without me" she says playfully before going to open the gate once hes done whatever he needed to do. 

They are both quick to get into the truck and north feels the excitement from earlier starting to build again, markus stops the truck for a few seconds and north looks over and says "i knew we'd do something fun" markus smirks before looking away and he sends the truck flying through the glass, north is suddenly scared that he's going to run into one of the androids, if it wasnt for the fact that markus suddenly pushed the breaks that fear might have come true! She sat in silence for a few seconds before getting out and walking upto a random android. 

Or what she thought to be random, when she looks at her face shes a little startled to see that it's her own face looking out from where she stands, it isnt till markus appears beside her deviating all the androids around her that she snaps out of her daze. When she looks up again the familiar android is looking down at her with a warm smile "hello" she says before stepping down and heading over to where markus was standing, north quickly follows wondering why the fuck markus was standing on what seemed like a podium to talk to the small crowd. 

She stands beside the model that looks like her just as he starts talking "my name is Markus, and just like you i was a slave" he says looking around at each of them "designed to obey them, but i chose to open my eyes and decide who i wanna be" north watches him as he moves around the platform looking at each of the freed androids in turn "im here to tell you that you can be your own masters, you dont have to obey them anymore" he moves around quickly using hand guesture now and north starts to smirk as the deviants around them start rallying together to help their cause. 

North doesn't understand what's going on when markus suddenly jumps down and heads to the door "im gonna send the humans a message" he says out loud after she asks him through the link, soon hes putting signs on windows and turning off the android stops "they are doing what your doing, lead and we'll follow" north says noticing the freed deviants following markus's lead and tagging windows. She notices markus has disapeared but soon hears "we dont need masters anymore! We're free" before he jumps off of something. 

That sentence is soon followed by the sound of glass breaking, north turns from where she was standing to check where it had come from. She relaxes slightly realising it's markus freeing more androids across the street so she gives other deviants poles to smash the other windows. She sees markus run back past her and stops at a screen which he changes from the humans banner to their own speech, she watches him stop at a bench and tag it with what north assumes is their sign a circle with a raised fist which she approves of. 

Before she has a chance to say anything markus has disapeared again, though she discovers that he's not too far away standing in the middle of the road watching everyone in silence as if in some kind of trance "markus! Markus? Whats wrong" she asks running up to him but doesn't hear his answer as the sound of sirens heading in there direction catch her attention "we gotta go!" She says before starting to run "i hope you know what your doing" she says before getting out of hearing range 'everyone fall back to jericho' she hears markus say over the link. 

She doesn't get very far when some of the deviants they just got out of the store are shot down right in front of her. Standing still for a few seconds from shock she feels anger take over from the excitement she once felt, slowly she walks forward and something catches her eye. Not even a foot away from her is the model with her face, fury and sadness join the feeling of anger now as she drops to her knees and bows her head, there was no need for this! 

The sound of running catches her attention but she doesn't move "north! What happend? North?" It was markus "they shot them, slaughtered them like animals" she says as she tries to keeo the sadness at bay but fails miserably "who? WHO?" Markus asks raising his voice the second time, she closes her eyes before tilting her head to where their fellow deviants had headed, markus stands up practically marching down the road and out of Norths sight, lookinh back at her sister she gently closes her eyes before standing up to go join the ones that had lived. 

When she gets near the front she notices that markus is holding a gun and there's two police officers on their knees in front of him, glaring at the two she smirks at their pathetic wimpering before looking at markus "we wont punish a crime with another crime" he says giving the gun back to the nearest deviant before muttering something else and walking back the way they came, crouching to close every downed deviants eyes as he went before disapearing. 


	8. North tells simon what happend the night before

By the time north gets back with the surviving deviants almost everyone in jericho is in sleep mode, markus is no where to be found and simon wont stop asking questions "where's markus?' He asks as soon as the group come into view, she just shrugs at this because even though he's answered her ping he hasn't told her a location "what happend?" She doesn't even give him an answer as ahe walks away "the cops shot some of us" a few members of her group answer with sadness clear in their tone. 

North leaves the bottom deck and heads into the center of the boat, its much quieter there as no one else dares travel through the boat. Eventually she spots an opening that she's seen before and goes into the old building that connects to the old boat, its even more peaceful here, she can look out at the city for miles and not be bothered by humans or androids alike. She stays there until she sees the sun rising. 

She eventually goes back down to everyone and sees markus in one of the rooms in rest mode and once she's back on the lower deck she too enters rest mode until her internal clock tells her its been three hours, now that she's not exhausted north heads over to simon to tell him what happend last night. He looks up as she approaches though he gives her a weary look "hey north, you okay?" He asks as its unusual for her to go to him first "i need to talk about last night" she says sitting down beside him, simon watches her carefully but she keeps her emotions guarded none of them need to see her cry about this. 

Eventually she sighs "it was going so well simon! Then everything just started fucking up!" She says in frustration not daring to look at her companion, he'd see the anger and sadness in her eyes and try to comfort her "they shot them down and for what?! Being free? Thats bullshit!" She says and hears her voice crack a little, fucking emotions. She finally looks at simon to see that he looked just as upset and angry as she felt "you didn't do anything to make them do it?" He asks carefully knowing what north is like "no! I saw my own model shut down simon!" She yells and this time the tears start to fall. 

Simon's eyes widen a little hearing this but he does nothing to comfort her, other than placing a gentle hand on norths knee for a few seconds "go find markus" he says gently as if markus is the answer to all their problems, north shakes her head a little "not right now, he doesn't need to see me like this" she wispers softly, the guy had his own problems without north adding her sadness to it. She goes off on her own for awhile before finding her way back to the old building once shes calmed down enough and cleared away any trace of her crying. 

She doesn't get very far into her walk when she hears someone playing piano, damn it someone found her spot! She likes the way they play the song though, its both peaceful and thought provoking at the same time she starts to hum along though the playing abruptly comes to an end, the sound of someone walking around replaces it. Time to find out who their musician is, peering arounf the door she doesn't see anyone at first but as she slowly creeps in she notices markus standing on the bar that streches quite far out. 

She quickly walks towards him but keeps her distance "i was wondering where you were" she says softly, she didnt want to make him turn too fast whilst he was on such a small ledge "i needed to think" she hears him say before he turns to walk back to where she is, once he's stopped in front of her she can't help but see that he's not acting like himself "you seem preoccupied" she says watching him sit down "preoccupied? No" he says quickly but doesn't meet her gaze. 

She knows he's liying but if he doesn't want to tell her then she wont push it "all the media are talking about what we did last night" she says to chance the subject so that it doesn't become awkward between the two of them "the humans are scared of a civil war" she says with a smirk knowing that it was them that caused such a reaction "many of our people were burned after what happend, the humans hate us" she says pacing a little as she spoke, though she turns to markus to get his reaction "if they dont listen we fight" fuck yeah thats what she wants to hear! 

Its at that moment north realises that markus has been here for just under a week, yet no one knows anything about him "you never said what your life was like before jericho, what did you do before?" she asks to rectify this, markus stands up and walks towards the ledge again "i was caring for an old man, he was like a father to me" north tilts her head at this, humans could actually be kind to androids? Markus turns his attention to her "what about you? What did you do before?" Fuck why did she even ask him what he did? 

She shakes her head slightly "i dont wanna talk about it" she looks away from him so she doesn't see any disappointment, but he doesn't back down "north we're fighting together, we have to know things about each other to trust each other" his tone is soft and full of curiosity, taking a deep breath she spills her past "i was a doll designed for their pleasure" she starts off, not daring to look at markus "one day i was with a man who rented me and without knowing why i realised i couldn't take it anymore" shaking her head again she closes her eyes "so i killed him and i ran away, now you know" she says taking a step back "i shouldn't have told you" she whispers looking down at the floor.

She isn't sure of what reaction she was going to get from markus but as she wiped away the tears that she didn't know had fallen, she feels markus get slightly closer to her. He touches her hand and brings it up so they could both see, their hands white as they prepare to share memories and once she accepts the invite she is overloaded with markus's memories. She watches flashbacks of carl, who she assumes was markus's owner most of them happy, she watches as markus paints though he didn't know what to feel at the time but soon those happier memories turn dark as she sees a confrontation that leads to markus being shot and left for dead! 

She then sees how he repaired himself, half blind and unable to hear or walk properly saw him struggle to get out of the junkyard and then saw him make his way to Jericho, she pulls away though the last thing she hears is Simon's welcoming voice. Taking a few steps back she stares at markus who looks equally as shocked as she tries to find the right words to explain what she just saw "i saw your memories too" Markus says once she's finished "the eden club, the death of that man! I felt like i was there with you" he says taking a few steps closer to her. 

T this is too much she thinks as she quickly walks away "north!" She hears him shout but she's already too far away. She hides for a few hours, ignoring the pings sent by simon and markus until shes calmed down but she doesn't join the others till she hears that markus has a new plan.


	9. Freedom march

Later that day north found herself walking around a mall downtown with markus, simon and josh the amount of humans she could see was unsettling, she couldn't help but look around in suspicion every couple of seconds. Eventually they got to the spot where things would get started though, north thought the idea that they were going to deviate hundreds of androids in front of their masters, then march down the road in a protest was crazy but here they were. 

She looked at markus to see that he was serious about going through with this "this is suicide! It's not too late to change your mind" she says not really knowing why she was almost begging him not to do this, but at the same time the thought of loosing their newest leader was horrible "you don't understand, this place will go down in history" josh says through gritted teeth as he glares at her. 

Big suprise thats all the android made to teach history cares about, ignoring him she looks at markus "we'll be killed on the spot" she hisses before checking to make sure no one around them had overheard the conversation. 

She quickly looks at Simon to check that hes still next to her before looking at markus, though he is staring straight ahead as he says "they'll understand, we'll make them understand" fuck this is really happening, she watches as markus walked around the small room deviating the only deviants there, before they all headed outside to watch madness ensue. She watches from the door as markus body checks a human that was man handling their android and she nods in appreciation, she knows markus wont take any shit now and feels slightly proud of his less than pasifist move.

She gets distracted by simon for a few seconds and by the time she looks back there's a truck in the middle of the road, cutting off the traffic that was about to come down giving it a confused look it wasnt until the doors opened that she realised there were three deviants inside. They all started to follow markus as he walked down the street and north watched in amazement as more and more androids deviated around them without markus going anywhere near them! 

Eventually there's hundreds of androids behind her and she feels kinda excited as she watches more and more androids join them, she smirks hearing angry yells from humans but they are too scared to do anything about it "hey! Disperse! Disperse imediatly! She hears from somewhere in front of them, all of them look to markus to see what he's doing and as his arms go up in a surrender like pose, so do theirs no one thinks about it for a second though simon takes a couple of seconds to realise whats going on. 

The person that stopped them must move out of the way because markus soon starts walking again, as they get past who ever it was north notices it was a cop and right now he looks super nervous as he whispers into a radio. She turns her attention back to the front where she hears markus start to yell "equal rights!" Over and over, she joins in as do every deviant in the crowd soon it changes to "we are alive" and once again they all chant it, north notices some of the humans standing on the sidewalk also seem to be chanting it or at least they seem to be doing the hand movements that markus is. 

They quickly come to the end of the road and the cops arrive just as they get there, she realises that they have blocked off the exit they were going to take and they cant go in the other direction because there's guys with guns blocking that exit as well! Markus doesn't seem deterred as he continues to walk until they are meters away from the guys with guns. 

Simon and josh soon join the two of them standing at the very front of the crowd, she glares at the weird looking guys as markus says "we came here to demonstrate peacefully to tell humand that we are living beings" holy fuck markus doesn't even sound nervous dispite whats going on "this is an illegal gathering! Disperse imediatly or we will open fire" she hears a voice echo from somewhere around them. She is quick to look at markus but his eyes only turn into a glare "we arnt looking for confrontation, we've done no harm and we have no intention of doing any" he says even though it's what north is wanting to do.

The same voice from earlier is heard again "this is an illegal gathering, disperse imediatly or we. Willl. Shoot" the human says as guys with guns seems to appear from no where inbetween the human shield, its at this point that norths nervousness of the whole thing starts to show "there gonna kill us, we have to show them that we're prepared to fight" she says moving herself slightly closer to him "we have to stand our ground!" Josh says looking at the two of them "even if it means dying here" she shakes her head at that "dying here wont solve anything" she hears simon say and she almost jumps thinking hes wanting to attack as well "lets go markus, before they do anything" she almost groans at that. 

Of course he wants to flee, she almost wants to do that too but she wants to show the fucking humans that they will fight if it becomes necessary! Markus suddenly raises his hand which scares the fuck out of josh "dont do it markus! Dont use confrontation" but markus doesn't listen which north is relieved about "follow me!" he shouts before running forwards, north not that far behind as she makes contact with a shield guy first and starts fighting with him whilst also trying not to get knocked down or grabbed from behind. 

She manages to knock more than three humans out before she backs up into someone, she almost starts fighting them but realises its markus. She doesn't get a chance to relax knowing that hes okay because she suddenly gets pushed, they are surrounded by more than 10 humans yet markus fights everyone of them to keep her safe, once shes back on her feet she helps him and soon most of them are either knocked out or they've ran off. 

Markus suddenly moves from beside her and she feels something hit her hard enough that she falls, Fuck shes been hit, she watches as markus hits the human that did it to her till they stop moving, before he comes to help her up, they quickly get separated again as she grabs what the cop was about to hit her with and did the same in return, she quickly turns and jumps at the last human still hiding behind a shield but doesn't get to do anything as he runs away. There's a few seconds where they watch them run back to their vehicles but markus puts a stop to that firing his gun multiple times and north is quick to join in until every last human is no longer running. 

This wasn't how north had expected the march to end, she quickly turns to find simon and josh but she finds josh standing not that far away and simon is getting to his feet as he was crouching beside a downed deviant, not a word is spoken between any of them out loud or through the connection as markus starts to leave. Though he doesn't get very far before they see him kneel beside a deviant who hadnt shut down just yet, they speak but before getting an answer their eyes fade but their smile stays. They all see markus bow his head before he stands up and leads the last remaining few back to Jericho. 


	10. The jericho raid

No one speaks once they are back in jericho, some deviants have set up tv's so they probably saw how their March went from the humans reactions. Markus and simon are no where in sight and josh is trying his best to patch up any of the androids who weren't badly wounded, herself included. She sits in front of him for almost an hour without a word spoken from either of them as he patches up her arm, once hes done she gives him a small nod in thanks before she disapears back to the broken building where she and markus spoke earlier today. 

She gets pings from simon who is probably worried about all of them, she answers it so he doesn't try going around the entire boat trying to look for her but doesn't tell him where she's disapeared too. He must not need to know because he doesnt push her into telling him only saying "im glad your safe" before disconnecting from the connection. She watches the city's skyline for awhile enjoying the silence with only the wind to disrupting it every now and then. She stays in the same spot until the sun sets but doesn't actually leave until the sky darkens enough for the skyline that she'd been enjoying to become invisible. 

Eventually she makes her way down to the bottom of the boat, it had changed since she last saw it but she stayed in the shadows just watching her people interact or watch the news thats been on loop since they returned "this is horrible! We have to do something" she hears as she passes by some of them and she couldn't agree more, she looks for markus or even simon but neither appear to be on this floor even josh has vanished which is strange for him.

Just as she's about to go searching markus sends a message "join us on the bridge, ive sent you the way to get to it" well that answers her question to where they all are, it takes a while to get all the way up to the top of the boat because not only was that part almost completely broken but there were also deviants to guide. But she finally gets there 20 minutes later and the first thing she sees is josh pacing and markus seemingly ignoring the other two "whats going on?" She asks in order to get someone's attention "our wounded are shutting down and theres nothing we can do" Josh says as he doesn't stop pacing "the president has ordered to round up all the androids to send to camps to destroy them" simon adds on quietly from where hes sat further away from every one. 

North shakes her head angrily "this is all our fault, none of this would have happend if we stayed quiet" her head turns to look at josh in shock and even markus turns around, though he doesn't look happy "you keep complaining, what have you been doing exactly josh?" She hears markus ask him and it causes her eyes to widen as she looks between the two of them "at least i fought for us! At least if i die, i die free!" Simon slowly makes his way to the group looking slightly startled at the argument that just broke out from nowhere "thats enough, lets not forget who our enemies are" he says looking nervous as he starts to get inbetween the two "hes right, all that matters now is what we do next" she says to make sure no more arguments break out between any of them. 

The three of them look at markus as they all have different ideas of what they want to do "dialogue, is the only way" simon and josh share a look as north shakes her head "i will go alone and try talk to them one last time" this is insane! "They'll kill you! Dont do this" she hates the thought of loosing him "maybe" he says as he looks over at her again "i have to try" she shuts her eyes as he talks about them laying low if he doesn't come back, when she opens them again she notices simon moving oddly in front of him "just come back" he finally says before leaving, josh also says something before he leaves as well. 

Now it's just the two of them "is this what we dreamed of?" He says as hes turned his back on her now "they can't stop what we've started" she says so that he turns back to her again "since you've been here you've given us hope" if it wasn't for him she doesn't think many of their people would be where they are right now "you've given me hope" she says a little softer before remembering the deviant she met earlier "today a deviant came to Jericho and he told me he stole a truck full of radioactive colbalt and rigged it to explode" she says now that she has his attention "he left it abandoned and i made him give me the detonator" she pulls it out of her pocket to show him. 

She watches as markus's eyes widen "a dirty bomb" he whispers taking a slight step back "we cant loose this war, our people will disappear forever" she says and holds it out for him to take "this might be the only chance we have if things go wrong" she says as he looks at the remote for a few seconds then he takes it much to her suprise "lets just hope we never have to use it" she looks down before she says anything else "whatever happens tomorrow, i just want you to know that i-" love you she says in her head "im glad i meet you" she says out loud instead, she keeps her eyes closed waiting for markus to say something but he never does instead he joins their hands and leans in.

At first the movement startles her enough to open her eyes to watch him, but he stays where he is watching her so she leans in closer. She wants this and as their lips connect her eyes gently close, it isn't a very long kiss and she feels a little embarrassed once they pull away "ill go join the others" she says gently knowing that markus needs to finish off the plan but as she gets to the door she turns "take care of yourself, i dont wanna lose you" not after what we just experienced, he smiles at her briefly before she heads back to where the rest of their people are. 

She bearly makes it to Simon when markus suddenly sends a message to the three of them "the deviant hunter is here" her eyes widen as she looks towards josh who's frozen in place, fuck they are all in danger and markus is alone with him! They all wait for markus to send a message saying that connor had got him but it never comes, instead the boat begins to sway and she spots two adult deviants run out of the room protecting a little girl. Simon and josh seem to realise whats happening and both head out in seperate directions and soon north finds herself trying to find a way out without being seen by humans. 

Somehow she manages to find markus who's running with the deviant hunter though he seems to be deviant now too "there coming from all sides, our people are trapped in the hold there gonna be slaughtered!" She says coming to a stop so she didn't crash into either of them, markus shuts his eyes and sends out a message she cant hear "where are simon and josh?" He asks once he's done "we got seperated!" His eyes close again before he says "we have to blow up Jericho" is he crazy? "The explosives are all the way down in the hold! You'll never make it" even connor backs her up and almost goes in markus's place! 

Markus disapears and she runs in the opposite direction with connor, he helps other deviants that they come across whilst also keeping north out of the line of fire until they get to one of the exits, soon they are joined by simon who doesn't look too good and a few seconds later josh comes running from the left corridor. Both of them look startled at the presence of connor but neither actually say anything, she wants to ping markus just to make sure hes okay but before she gets the chance she spots him running towards them "markus!" She says from relief and to let the other three know he made it back "we gotta go now!" He says and the other three take off just before the two of them do. 

She slows down so markus can pass her but as she starts running again she feels three bullets hir her back, out of shock and pain she falls to the floor and looks between the soldiers and markus as fear takes over but markus makes his way back to her shielding himself from the spray of bullets before throwing it to her so she can protect herself till he gets to her. He quickly gets her and helps her get to the end of the corridor, she notices connor pull out a gun before he runs past them and as they get to josh and simon they watch him fight and jump without hesitation before shooting anyone that gets in his way. 

He quickly runs back to where they are "run quick come on" she hears markus say before he jumps into the river below, she makes herself stay under the water as she feels the boat blow up before she starts to swim in the direction she had seen markus and connor go in and soon she found herself at a ladder, quickly climbing it she pings markus who instantly answers "we are at the run down church not too far away" and sends the way to get there without running into any humans. 


	11. Time to decide

North made her way to the church with careful steps to make sure the snow didn't crunch too loud under her feet and alert anyone to the fact that she was there, it took awhile because not only was she being extremely cautious but the gun shots she got to the back hadn't fully healed yet so they were causing alot of discomfort as she crept closer and closer to where she needed to be. 

Once she's inside she has a quick look around and sees simon sat on one side of the room, josh sat further away from everyone, markus is sat at the back of the stage with his head down and connor who she has yet to speak to is leaning against the wall in the middle of where Markus and josh are looking rather vulnerable. 

She finds an empty pew and sits down long enough for the damage in her back to finally heal, as she looks around again she notices the android from earlier made it out with the little girl but the taller android that was with them when they fleed was missing. 

She silently prayed to RA9 that they find him again, she looks back to where markus was but noticed he had gotten up so she sat up a little straighter thinking he was going to talk to every one that had made it but he leaves the stage and she watches as he leaves the church entirely, she slumps back down again sending simon a message "markus is acting weird he just left without a word" she sees his head lift up a little higher before his eyes landed on her "he went to see someone called carl" she hears him say as he tilts his head a little to show his confusion. 

Her eyes widen and she almost stands up, he better fucking know a safe route "that's the human he took care of" north didn't like humans at all but there must be a reason for markus doing this, hell she's seen his memories "are you kiding me?" She hears and when she looks over at simon again she finds he's not there looking around she startles slightly as she realises thar hes moved to where she's sat "we are fighting for freedom and he's gone back to his master?" The distain was clear in his tone as was the anger and confusion "there's probably a good reason, i may hate humans but carl looked like one of the only good humans ive ever seen in markus's memories" she says softly before looking away and blocking any and all connections from anyone around them. 

Simon seemed to notice that she didn't want to talk anymore so he went back to sitting where he was ealier, she looks around doing a quick count of how many of their people escaped jericho, the number of deviants that got out unscathed was less than a few hundred compared to the ones that she could see sitting or laying on pews and even the floor not moving and from the short distance from them north couldn't see any light coming from their led's. 

She sighed a little but didnt give up hope knowing that there were probably more hiding out across the city, she decided to watch the little girl from earlier, she was looking around curiously but north sensed the fear radiating off her as she curled up into the android thar was with her. After awhile markus returned though he was just as quiet as he was when he left, he looked at her for a few seconds and smiled before going back to sit for awhile. 

North decided to ignore everything and everyone for awhile, that is until she heard movement heading in her direction, looking up slightly she watches as markus heads to the android with the little girl "kara I'm sorry, i thought you'd be safer staying with us" she hears markus say, she watches as the little girl moves closer to kara "you need to leave the city while you still can" tilting her head north wonders how the two of them even know each other "getting Alice out of here is all that matters" she hears kara say as she pulls alice closer to her "we have to catch that bus, there's still a chance to get across the border" she sees markus nod before he starts to walk away. 

Kara calls him again "save our people" she says and north can hear her voice crack slightly but can't tell if it was from fear or if kara was just emotional, markus then goes to simon who looked like he'd fallen into rest mode by the way he jumps, they talk for a few minutes before markus goes to josh. 

She doesn't bother to look at them but soon markus is sat beside her "what's your system status?" He asks looking her up and down checking for any more injuries "im okay, no bio components got hit" she moves around so that shes facing him "you could have been killed trying to save me" she says quietly "you have to think of our people first" though she's greatful he came back for her "how many survived the attack?" Markus asks and she knows hes uncomfortable "a few hundred, maybe more if you count those hiding all over the city" she says in a firm voice so that he knows not to loose hope "in a few hours this will all be over, either we will have changed the world or the world will have destroyed us" they look at each other for a few seconds as she tries to think what to say next. 

Markus gives her a small smile "you have to make a choice, whatever it maybe we will follow you" she says moving her hand over to his "i love you markus" she finally says out loud as the two of them move their hands in sync, she feels how anxious markus is but also how much he loves her and a feeling of confusion is in the mixed mash of emotions too but she has no idea why, he stays with het for a few more seconds before she watches him go to connor, the vulnerable look from earlier only gets worse as they talk. 

She notices that markus starts to walk away but connor says something that makes his eyes widen and turn back around to make them get way too close, north almost stands up thinking they are arguing but as she slowly gets further down her pew she picks up the words "that's suicide" and "if you go there they will kill you" what the fuck is the deviant hunter planning now?! 

Eventually markus walks away and stands on thr stage, this is it hes made a decision "humans have decided to exterminate us" he starts off saying as he looks around "our people are packed in camps being destroyed, the time has come to make a choice" he says as his eyes move towards her "one that will determine the future of our people" she hears his voice crack a little and cant help but smile a little hes so passionate and its amazing to see "i know, i know your all angry and i know you wanna fight back" north perks up at this as markus moves out of her line of sight "but violence is not the answer" damn it markus! 

Thats the only thing humans understand! "We are going to tell them PEACEFULLY that was want justice! If there's any humanity in them they will listen" north sighs softly "if not others will take our place and continue this fight, the question is are you ready to follow me" of course they are! Cheers ring out from the deafening silence as north joins connor, simon and josh standing in front of the stage to show that they are all ready to fight along side him no matter what happens, once the cheers have quietend down simon and josh sit back down again whilst north stays near the stage and connor disapears for awhile and comes back wearing his uniform again. 

North almost goes to attack him thinking it's a different connor from the last few hours but he smiles slightly at her and she sees the guilt thats been hanging over him in his eyes is still there "im ready to go markus" connor says loud enough for only the three of them to hear, go? Where's he going? Did Markus kick him out? 

Markus stands up from the box hes been sat on since the end of his speech and comes over to put a hand on connor's shoulder "good luck, dont let your guard down and come back safe" he says before letting go and watching connor walk away "connor is going to cyberlife tower to free more of our people" markus's voice is heard over the mind link and north almost runs to get connor back because whatever the rk800 has planned is surely insane! 

Josh and simon both look towards their leader with wide eyes "come again?" They hear simon say in shock "thats dangerous!" Josh says standing up to come ovet but markus shakes his head "connor can handel himself, hes the most advanced android out of everyone" north rolls her eyes, he maybe more advanced but that doesn't make it any less dangerous! 


	12. The final battle

Later that night north found herself standing in the large crowd of deviants down town, she silently watched the helicopters flying over head wondering what they thought of this, humans had come out in droves behind the barriers to watch what was about to happen and film or take pictures of it. They were waiting for markus to make the first move, but even he watched the dark sky above them for a few minutes before anything happend. 

She doesn't know exactly when markus started to move all she knew was the crowd was starting to push her forwards, though none of them meant too. She quickly makes her way to the front although there wasnt a need to at that very moment as they weren't exactly going very fast. 

After a sort walk markus stops im the middle of the abandoned street "here we are, the moment of truth" he says standing tall for a few seconds before he starts to walk again "surrender imediatly or we will open fire" a voice somewhere from the back shouts at them but markus as usual isn't deterred "we don't want confrontation! We are protesting peacefully" he shouts to them but only gets threats back. 

The sound of vehicles coming towards them is heard causing them to turn, what looks like two armed trucks from the march a few days ago blocks any of them from leaving, this blockage traps deviants behind it but north sees some of them manage to sneak around without being noticed "there's no turning back now" they hear markus say before he turns back to the humans "we ask that you release all androids from the camps and cease all aggression against us" he shouts whilst telling them that the crowd wouldn't become violent, to no avail. 

markus starts his slow walk once again, they all follow him determined not to show their fear dispite getting shot at, north silently grunts as two hit her in quick succession. Eventually markus stops not too far from where the soldiers had set up their barrier, he slowly sits down and everyone follows his lead though north gives him a confused look "are you gonna open fire on unarmed protesters?" He asks even though the answer is pretty fucking clear, but to norths suprise the human leader makes the guys with guns lower their weapons.

Moving slightly forward so she's almost beside markus she asks "what do we do now?" As none of them had expected this to happen "we hold out, as long as we can" she hears as markus speaks over his shoulder not daring to look away from the armed humans. The guys with guns don't raise their weapons as markus slowly inches to the left, everyone behind him watches him in confusion as he picks up debris and starts to pile it up "help me make a barricade to keep us safe" he says as if what he was doing was clear from the very start. 

One by one the deviant filled crowd moves to help markus, north disapears a short walk away to pull a dumster over to where they had set up the barricade and with the help of josh, simon and quil they turned it upside down. They also found some barrels and put any left over wood inside so they could start fires to keep them warm. 

From somewhere near by she heard Markus ask for help and saw josh and simon head off in the direction it came from, turning just in time to see the three of them pushing a huge car into where there was a large hole in their barricade. Josh and simon both looked like they were talking to their leader but not getting a response as they jumped back in to saftey. Soon she saw markus walking around making fires and putting their flag up, she heard a strange noise on the far left but soon saw the message 'we are alive' flickering in the nights sky, she could hear the humans gasps from where she was standing. 

Markus eventually made his way over to her "it won't hold them back for long but its better than nothing" she says with a slight shrug, she watches him walk up to the barricade and stand watching the humams who have put their guns back up again "they are getting into position, they attack no one will survive" his voice goes to a whisper as he stumbles back till he's beside her once again "how many of us have to die? Is any cause worth giving your life for" he asks after a few moments of silence. 

North turns to look at him both confused and slightly concerned that he's talking this way "you are the hope of our people, i trust you! We all trust you" she says in hopes that will lift his spirts up "no matter what happens in the next few hours, we are making history" wether the humans like it or not. she puts her hand against his, sharing her fear, anger, happiness and helpfulness with him before pulling away and heading up the steps to check on the humans. 

When she looks out to make sure the humans are still in the same positions they were last time she checked, she feels herself step back slightly. The positions are the same bar for one human whos standing far closer to their barricade, he isn't holding a gun but she still feels threatend by him 'simon, josh get up here somethings going on' she says to each of them through the link before getting markus. 

Both of them walk up to where she is without raising suspicion befire she yells "markus! Markus come look!" Not taking her eyes off the human in case he does anything, before she can explain whats going on to markus who looks equally as startled the human speaks "Markus, I've come to talk to you markus" he says in a way that makes her feel threatend, she takes another slight step back but feels her heel land on nothing so quickly moves forwards again "they won't try anything, you have my word" he says after a few seconds of silence. 

North glares at the human knowing its a trick "don't go, they wanna get you out in the open" she says almost begging him "im unarmed markus, i just wanna talk" the human says again causing north to look between the two before hearing markus speak "i need to hear what he has to say" he says so only the three of them can hear "what if they kill you" north says through gritted teeth as simon puts a hand on her arm as if to keep her calm "thats a risk i have to take" markus says before leaving the barricade. 

The three of them watch him walk towards the human with intimidating power until they are face to face, north watches the humans carefully making sure they don't do anything suspicious. Markus talks to the human for what seems like hours but her internal clock says its only been 5 minutes before they see markus turn on his heel and come back to them "what is it markus, what did he say?" She asks as he goes past her and into the middle of them all "the humans are about to launch an attack, we will show them that we are not afraid. If we must die today we will die free" they hear him say before an explosion causes north to fly across the barricade. 

North vision returns before her hearing does, she feels herself being dragged some where and starts to struggle, as the ringing starts to die down she hears simons voice calling out "north! Calm down its simon I've got you" she stops her struggling and simon is able to pull her onto her feet. She takes a few seconds to figure out whats happening but is soon fighting against soldiers as they try to take some of the deviants that didn't make it after the explosion away. 

Soon there's only a small amount of them left and they are surrounded, she runs to where she can see simon and josh are standing and within seconds markus is standing in front of them almost protectivly as the soldiers point their guns at them, north shuts her eyes waiting for the end but foot steps heading away from them slightly catch her attention "hold on just a little while longer, hold on just a little while longer" she hears next. Her eyes open to look for the sorce of the singing "hold on just a little while longer, everything thing will be alright" holy fuck even when surrounded markus just doesn't give in! 

Slowly North steps forward as markus finishes the first part of the song "fight on just a little while longer" she notices markus look towards her widening his eyes ever so slightly in suprise that she joined in "fight on just a little while longer" she feels everyone else slowly move forward before they also join in "pray on just a little while longer, everything will be alright" her gaze doesn't drop from the solder in front of her "everything will be alright" their voices are all mixing together now "sing on just a little while longer, sing on just a little while longer" north could hear herself getting emotional the more she sang but she didnt care "everything will be alright, everything will be" their voices fade out till only markus's was heard "alright" eventually markus's voice faded out and they were back to watching the soldiers again. 

All of a sudden the soldiers slowly started backing up "understood" one of them said before they all walked away, is this it had they won? The sound of marching could be heard coming their way, north tensed thinking the army had returned to finish them off but as she turned she was suprised to see thousands of deviants heading towards them with connor walking at the front of them, holy fuck he made it! 

Markus looked around to make sure there were no more humans lurking before he walked up to connor, north quickly following "you did it markus" she hears him say as if he didn't have anything to do with it "we did it" markus says with a small amile "this is a great day for our people, humans have no choise but to listen to us now" north smirks a little as she watches as connor turns and walks backwards so markus can address the massive crowd 

North quickly walks so shes beside him before uttering the words "we're free" still unable to believe it, she joins hands with markus so she's able to convey just how excited she is "they want you to speak to them" she wispers before leaning in to kiss him. They stand holding each other for a few minutes before markus says "we have to get the androids out of the camps" simon and josh disapear as connor walks in a different direction before his voice is heard over the link 'i found the enterance' simon must get the directions because they suddenly see him bolt in the direction connor had gone in. 

It's not long before androids run out of what must have been hell and find their way to where north was standing "are we really free?" Most of them ask before looking around as if expecting humans to pounce on them at any moment, though she can't blame them North's been doing the same thing any time she heard a noise! 

Eventually they get every single deviant in front of a stage that markus had set up whilst everything else was going on "today our people finally emerged from a long night, from the very first day of our existence we have kept our pain to our selves" north grimaced at that, she sees simon do the same and even connor seems to as well "we suffered in silence, but now the time has come to raise our heads up and tell humans who we really are" she hears markus's voice fill with emotion as he talks and almost yells "we will tell them that we are people too! This is the moment we forget our bitterness and bandage or wounds" he says looking through the crowd "humans are both our creators and our oppressors but tomorrow we make them our partners maybe one day our friends" he says as he moves from one side of the stage to the other. 

North rolls her eyes at the thought of making any human her friend but doesn't say anything because she knows it would confuse the crowd if their leaders had differing ideas on how they go about the future "we are alive! And now we are free!" She hears markus shout and cant help the massive smile that appears on her face from hearing this and once the cheers finally die down every deviant standing in the crowd move around or gather in groups to talk to each other whilst markus and north move closer to one another holding hands whilst they watch everyone. 


End file.
